


Say Uncle!

by Gallifreyja



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 23:07:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallifreyja/pseuds/Gallifreyja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After John and Sarah have their first child, Sherlock reacts just as Sherlock does. Until they name the new addition, however. Uncle!Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Uncle!

**Author's Note:**

> Admittedly I'm more of a John/Sherlock ship captain, but once my brain comes up with an idea that it likes it forces me to lay awake at night thinking about it until its suddenly four in the morning and I have to work in three hours. This is the product of zero sleep and an over-active imagination. Written over a year ago now. Dang. Here we go!

John was finally allowed in the delivery room after the screaming of his wife had died down. It took Greg and Molly to hold him back from running in and seeing if she was OK during the process. They almost had to tie him to a chair, though his efforts weren't as forceful as he could have been. She was in labor, not getting murdered, so he told himself. It worked and now he would be able to see exactly what his prize was. 

Sarah was idly playing with the blanket that her newborn daughter was wrapped up in. It wasn't soft enough, in her opinion, she would have to get a different one. But she was blissfully happy just the same. The only thing missing from the picture was-

"Sarah?"

The woman in question smiled at her husband tiredly, beckoning him over to her bedside to see their child. As reluctant as Sarah was to hand over her baby to anyone, it ignited something special within her to know that she was handing their daughter over. She was both of theirs, and John was the girls' father. Sarah smiled a bit wider. 

Minding her head like he had been conditioned to do over the nine months, two days, and six hours of waiting, John cradled his daughter in the crook of his arm where she fit perfectly. He couldn't believe how tiny she was, and John suddenly understood the fixation on baby's fingers was. They were just so damned adorable. 

He looked to his wife and now mother of his baby. "What's her name?"

Sarah opened her mouth to answer but was cut off by the door swinging open and Sherlock making his dramatic entrance. Right on time, of course.

"I see we are all taken care of then." Sherlock bowed his head slightly to Sarah in acknowledgment. To what, Sarah wasn't sure, but she hoped it was for her efforts towards this baby. Sherlock had been a jealous mess for the entire thing, spouting nonsense about how to rear a child properly, but it seemed now that he had come to terms with it. They all hoped for their sanity he had, anyways.

Sarah always believed he would make a good uncle. She snickered to herself. The detective would fillet her with his words even more brutally than usual if she even mentioned the notion to him. Uncle Sherlock, now that was a funny title. Ever the bright and cheery one of the group, John beamed at his friend, despite the fact that he probably wasn't allowed back here. "Come to see the baby I see. Isn't she beautiful?" Carefully as to not to rouse the newborn from her slumber, John tilted her towards Sherlock to get a better view. 

Sherlock remained impassive. "Babies do not have attractiveness as they are children, John. Giving a looks appraisal would be likened to saying you fancied a lamp."

John half frowned, looking between the detective and the bundle in his arms. "Did you just call my daughter a lamp?" he looked to his wife. "He just called our daughter a lamp."

"Could we worse, she could be a coat rack." Sherlock added as helpful as ever. 

"Alright boys," Sarah butt in. "Give me my lamp before things get ugly."

Looking rather scandalized in a most hilarious fashion, John gentle placed their baby back into his wife's arms. 

"Name?" Sherlock inquired. 

"We were getting to that." John told him. "Before you walked in and called her a lamp..." he added bitterly. 

Sherlock ignored him. "I'm guessing something simple. You seem like a simple name person, Sarah. You're not the type to be adventurous in any attribute. Why now? But it's always been tough to deduce what a parent may name their child but I can already guess it will be simp-"

"Sheridan."

Both of the men froze. 

John was the first to smile. "See Sherlock? People may surprise you."

The detective was almost speechless for once. "Did you just do what I think you did?"

"Name my daughter after the most brilliant man I have ever met and great family friend? I did. Do you like it?"

"Love it." John kissed Sarah's forehead and then Sheridan's. 

Slowly, Sherlock seemed to unfreeze. A slow smile crept its way to his face. "May I?" he asked.

Sarah nodded and positioned Sheridan into Sherlock's arms carefully. He was surprisingly gentle and awfully smiley as soon as he had her. It was a sight to behold, Uncle Sherlock holding his namesake. "It will suffice." Sherlock finally answered. It wasn't very convincing though, as both parents could see the adoration he held for this other person, just like when he first met John.

So here they were, their makeshift family. What a weird family they were, too. In no time Sherlock would be teaching Sheri everything he knew about the art of deduction while John and Sarah tried to teach her some form actual normal appropriate social interactions. In their opinion, they wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> That was much better! Now I'm off to take a five hour nap. 
> 
> Review if you'd like, I'm always in need of more critics. 
> 
> -Gallifreyja


End file.
